Variations on a Theme
by LiliJ
Summary: When Elizabeth Weir comes through the Stargate, no-one is sure what to think, especially as she brings child, claiming John Sheppard is the father. But what starts out as joy turns to horror as Elizabeth relates her story of what happened to her Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

_This started off as kiddie fic on the Sparky thread on Gateworld and kind of snowballed! _

_Disclaimer: again, I don't own anything of Stargate grumbles._

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

The call made John, who was strolling into the control tower, pick up his pace. Jogging swiftly up the stairs and into the control room he said "who is it? Do we have an IDC?"

He glanced across to Sam, who was standing ready at the technician's side. "Not yet," she replied.

"Wait," said Chuck, "we've got one coming in now."

John and Sam exchanged glances. "Well, whose is it," asked John impatiently.

Chuck looked up with an astounded look on his face. "Dr Weir's."

John started to dash down to the 'Gate, but Sam stopped him. With her hand still on his shoulder she spoke into her radio. "All security teams to the 'Gateroom!" Within seconds armed men poured in. With a glance at John, Sam turned to Chuck. "Lower the shield."

Chuck stared at Sam incredulously. "Are you sure? The replicators could have her codes..."

"Many times before we've encountered different versions of SG personnel either from the future or alternate universes. If that is the case this time I am not about to kill someone coming here for help."

Chuck nodded briefly and lowered the shield.

"Thank you," John said to Sam, before running hastily down the stairs. Everyone stared at the 'Gate with bated breath. You could have heard a pin drop. Why was Elizabeth, if it was her, taking so long? John was just starting to get worried when a tall, beautiful woman dashed through the 'Gate. Her long auburn hair swung around her shoulders as she took in the 'Gateroom, the 'Gate itself disengaging behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked. No-one could bring themselves to say a word. Elizabeth's gaze rested on John. Her expression abruptly changed, becoming one of shock and disbelief. "John?" she whispered, as though she didn't dare to believe her eyes. John was just about to respond when a small child stepped out from behind Elizabeth's legs.

"Mummy," she said, "why is everyone so angry?"

Elizabeth's gaze didn't leave John's face as she took the girl's outstretched hand. "I don't know," she answered lowly.

The child too turned to John. "And who's that man?"

"That," said Elizabeth, her voice betraying the composed look on her face, "is your father."

John stared down at the woman sitting in the isolation room below him. He could hardly believe it was her. And with a child... She sat still and upright in her chair, staring blankly at the wall, as though she was grieving. John could usually tell whatever was going on in her head, but now he couldn't be sure. His emotions, shoved down for so long, rose up rebelliously in an alarming confusion that assaulted his mind. How could she be here? She claimed not to know anything of the events that had destroyed her life, and yet how could she not? Despite his suspicions, he could not help feeling drawn to her, even more so than when she was originally in Atlantis. Loss can do that to a person. The love that he had not allowed himself to feel suddenly broke free of the bonds he had forced on it. It moved him, confused him, made him want to run down there and put his arms around her, whispering comforts in her ear... until he couldn't even think straight. Keller and Sam walked in, breaking into his thoughts.

"Hey," Sam said, "how are you doing?"

John spared her a brief glance before his gaze returned to Elizabeth's confused and alarmed face.

"I'm fine. So did the tests come back?"

Jennifer and Sam exchanged a look. Jennifer chose to answer his question.

"Yes," she said. "Everything matches. Blood group, DNA, iris, thumbprint... It's Elizabeth."

"So what are we looking at here, cloning?" John dreaded the answer to his question.

Jennifer sighed. "It's possible, but usually there are traces of the clone in the cells. They're barely perceptible, but there will often be tiny differences in the protein strands. Nothing that would effect the clone's appearance, but enough to spot on a scan."

John stared down at Elizabeth. "And let me guess, there aren't any?" Jennifer shook her head. "And the girl?"

Jennifer consulted her chart before answering. "Well, her DNA matches Elizabeth, so she's the mother..."

John turned to look at Jennifer, who had stopped mid sentence, staring at him. She looked as though she couldn't find the words.

John decided to say it for her. "I'm the father, aren't I?"

"Yes," Jennifer answered quietly.

"Or someone with your DNA." Sam stepped forward to join John at the window. "We think we're looking at a deviation from an alternate reality."

"But I thought the Stargate couldn't travel between dimensions..." John said.

"Well, that's what we thought, but bottom line is we're dealing with an incredibly advanced piece of technology and I doubt we've even begun to scratch the surface of how it can be used. In any case, she... Elizabeth won't respond to any more questions. She says she wants to talk solely to you."

John stared down at the mysterious woman. She had moved and was staring out of the window onto the sleeping city.

"Me, or me in another universe," John wondered. Suddenly Elizabeth looked up at him, as though she had heard him, her face full of emotion. They gazed at each other for a while then she turned back to the window. John couldn't be sure at this distance but he thought he saw a tear roll down her face before she turned away. "I'm going down there."


	2. Chapter 2

The city looked exactly the same as her own

The city looked exactly the same as her own. The lights from the thousands of windows danced on the water, throwing the reflections up onto her face. She knew they were watching her; she could feel their eyes on her back. Elizabeth could not understand what had happened in her journey through the 'Gate, but somehow she had ended up back at Atlantis. And not the one she knew. For one thing, John was still here... Elizabeth glanced across at her daughter, love and pain mingling in her heart. Poor Erin. She had never known her father and now... Elizabeth could not begin to imagine how traumatising this was for her daughter. To leave such a destroyed Atlantis, only to end up in this perfect world... She turned her gaze back to the window. She couldn't think of any of that. Not now. Suddenly the noise of the door swishing open broke into her thoughts. She didn't even bother to turn around. Probably the female doctor again, come to take more tests. Well, she had no patience for them. There was only one person she wanted to talk to and she wasn't going to do anything until he came.

"I won't subject to any more tests or questions," she said without turning. "Until you get John Sheppard down here I'm not going to say another word."

"Well, get ready to start talking then."

The sound of his voice tore at her heart. Turning, she saw him, so different from the last time they had spoken. Her breath caught in her throat and rebellious tears rose to her eyes. Angrily she brushed them away before speaking. She hadn't expected it to be this hard.

"John..." Elizabeth found she could not say any more. All her questions, her demands, suddenly flew from her mind as though they had never been there. All she could think about was him. She longed to run to him, throw her arms around his neck, just to persuade herself that he was really here, staring at her. He looked uncomfortable, of course. She smiled weakly, remembering that about him. It had been so long...

"So, uh, you said you wanted to talk to me?" John braved a smile, and she returned it, grateful for his effort.

"Yes... yes I did." And just like that, it all came back. Miraculously she felt better, and was prepared to talk. John had always given her strength. "Please, sit," she said, gesturing to one of the chairs. As he sat stiffly she took the seat opposite. "I know this is very confusing for both of us, and you probably have some questions you want answered too, but please, let me speak first." He nodded, his eyes fixed upon hers. For one of the first times she wondered what had happened to her in this reality to make him so... astounded to see her. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Where I came from, my reality I suppose, Atlantis is practically destroyed. The Asurans successfully defeated the Wraith long ago, but this was not the victory we had thought it would be. Soon the Asurans turned their fury on us, and, well, it destroyed us." She paused, and looked up at him. His warm expression encouraged her to continue. "They began experiments of their own, capturing our teams and ruthlessly torturing them to test their threshold of pain. We would find them months later, abandoned on some barren world, their bodies... Well sometimes we couldn't even tell who they were."

Suddenly the memory of these incidences became too much to bear and she bowed her head. Trapped in the thought of those devastated faces she found she could not continue. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to..." John started.

"No," said Elizabeth, her determination making her strong again. "I do. When the last team was captured we decided we couldn't let this go on any longer, and we planned a rescue attempt. We all went, but..." She looked up to John's face. Her voice was quieter, sadder when she continued. "It failed. A few of us escaped, but not enough. The Asurans had apparently got all the information they needed, and for 4 years they left us alone. We thought it was over, that we were in the clear, but they were just planning. And then... Suddenly weird things began happening in Atlantis. People began to act strangely, frequently fighting, disobeying orders... They seemed to be reverting back to their primal instincts. Then the attacks began. With the members of our expedition acting in this way, it was almost impossible to defend ourselves. This continued for a year. But somehow we managed to hold out. At least, that's what we thought. One day I... For some reason I woke up."

John looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

Elizabeth got up and walked to the window. She turned around as she replied. "I found myself in a room, somewhere in Atlantis, and I was trapped in some kind of... cocoon I suppose you could call it. Around me everyone in Atlantis was trapped too, and I realised what had happened. Somehow, I don't know how, the Asurans had infiltrated Atlantis and put us in these cocoons and had been creating a virtual reality in which to experiment on us. They were slowly destroying us by annihilating our minds, destroying us from the inside."

"Oh, God." John seemed to be lost for words at Elizabeth's tale, and she wasn't surprised. "How did you escape?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm still unsure. Everything was pretty hazy. They must have sedated us to keep us in that state. Somehow I managed to get out, with Erin too. Poor thing. For the Asurans to do that to a child... She wasn't even part of the fight, she hadn't done them any wrong! And yet she was no different to them than we were." Elizabeth looked across to her sleeping daughter's face. "I doubt she'll ever be sure of anything again."

That thought was the final straw. Elizabeth suddenly broke down, her strength leaving her. Sobs shook her body as tears cascaded down her face. All the stress that had built up for 5 years suddenly released itself. John didn't even say a word. Immediately he went over to her, folding her into his arms. But somehow this just made it worse. He wasn't hers, she didn't even know this man. And yet... She felt so right in his arms, as though she belonged there.

"Thank you," she breathed, the violence of her grief subsiding for a while.

"Don't mention it," he muttered, leading her back to the chairs. There was a pause. "So, in your world... Were we... I mean, she," he gestured towards Erin, "is apparently, well, mine so..."

Elizabeth smiled. Same John Sheppard, awkward as ever in these situations. "Were we... married?"

"Not exactly." She paused, unsure of how to tell him.

"Oh. So what happened to me? Am I still stuck there?"

Thankfully Erin woke up before Elizabeth had to answer.

"Mummy?"

Elizabeth was soon at her side. "Yes, darling? What is it?"

"Where am I?" Erin's sleepy green eyes stared up at Elizabeth, demanding an explanation. How could she explain when she wasn't sure of it herself?

"We're home," Elizabeth answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some of you may be aware in this part that Erin is talking as though she is a lot older than 5 (this was picked up on on the Sparky thread on Gateworld where this story was first published). There is a reason for this, pne that Elizabeth overlooked, but it will not be revealed until the sequel (yep, there's a sequel!). Enjoy!_

John yawned as he staggered up the stairs in the control tower. He knew he was military, and he was supposed to be able to survive on minimal sleep, but surviving on minimal sleep for 4 years can really take it out of a guy. And what with what had happened yesterday... Well he had ended up getting even less sleep than normal. That was weird, Elizabeth coming through the 'Gate like that. And her story... John shivered. The thought of hundreds of people living out their lives as some horrible experiment bugged him. Especially as he knew Elizabeth had been one of them. Just thinking about that made him ready to grab his gun and go kick some replicator ass, but he wasn't sure whether Sam would be ok with that somehow. Ronon seemed ready to go though, once he had been filled in. John reached the top of the stairs and ended his massive yawn. When he opened his eyes he found Sam staring at him, hands on hips. John jumped back a step in surprise.

"You are a health hazard, Sheppard," she informed him, grinning. "You could have easily knocked me over and then I would have had to fire you."

"It won't happen again, I promise," John smiled back. "So is she in there already?"

Sam's smile faded and she nodded grimly. "Yes, and there's something else."

"What," asked John suspiciously, frowning.

"She doesn't want you in there during the questioning. She says it would be easier for her if you weren't there."

John was surprised. No, he was more than that, he was angry. How could she not want him with her? Mind you, this wasn't the Elizabeth he knew: she and her own John could have had a very secretive relationship, for all he knew.

"So what am I supposed to do then," he said sulkily.

Sam grinned again. "Well I was thinking you could give little Erin here a tour of the city!" She gestured to the child, who was sitting quietly on a chair, staring into the briefing room. "I know it's not exactly protocol, but she can't stay cooped up in the infirmary forever, and I figured you and she could do some bonding!"

John glared at Sam. "Could you enjoy this any more?"

"Believe me, 'enjoyable' isn't the word that first springs to mind at the moment." Sam glanced over to the briefing room. "Look, I'd better get in there before Woolsey starts grilling Elizabeth. Have fun playing dad!"

And with that parting shot Sam turned on her heel and marched into the briefing room. John sighed and went over to Erin. "Hey, there." Erin gazed up at him, her green eyes as piercing as her mother's. In fact she looked a lot like her mother, apart from her hair, which was black and seemed to stand away from her head like it had a will of its own. Yep, he was definately her father.

"Hi," she smiled in reply. "Mum says you're my dad, but you're not, you're another version in an alternate reality."

Figuring that Erin must have been eavesdropping to John and Elizabeth's conversation the other night, John offered Erin his hand. "Come on, scamp, wanna see the city with me?"

"I already know what the city looks like," she said, "but I would like to see the little differences your universe has."

John stared at Erin. She obviously took after her mother in intelligence. "Uh, sure." They started to walk down the stairs. "So how old are you, 5?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

First stop was, of course, the mess hall. As it was lunch-time (how late had John slept?) a comforting buzz of chatter filled the air. John lead Erin over to a table where Teyla and Dr Heitmeyer were sitting.

"May we join you?" John asked, before sitting anyway.

"Of course," Teyla laughed. "So this must be Erin. Hello there, I'm Teyla." Teyla smiled warmly at Erin.

"I know," Erin replied, smiling back. "In my universe you and I are friends. In fact you're my godmother, which means that you have 5 birthday presents to catch up on..." Erin grinned.

"Cheeky monkey," John ruffled her hair.

"I'll see what I can do," smiled Teyla.

"So, what do you want to eat?" John asked.

Erin thought for a minute. "Pudding," she decided.

The grown ups looked at each other. "Just pudding?" John asked.

"I've been through a traumatic experience and I need cheering up," Erin pouted. "May I have pudding please?"

Kate looked impressed. "I think you had better get her some pudding, Colonel."

Scowling jokily, John got up to get his daughter what she demanded.

"Chocolate, please," she called after him, and Kate and Teyla laughed.

"So, Erin, you seem quite the little genius," Kate said.

Erin smiled, pleased with herself. "My mummy says that I'm the cleverest kid she ever met."

Teyla and Kate looked at each other a little awkwardly. Having Elizabeth, or a version of her, back in Atlantis was odd to say the least.

"But you're right, Erin," Kate said gently. "You have been through a nasty experience. How are you holding up?"

Erin considered Kate's question. "I don't think it's really hit me yet. I'm just getting through the days at the moment."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "That's a very intelligent response, Erin." Erin smiled slightly smugly. "Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to my door is always open."

"I too would be happy to help you, should the need arise," said Teyla.

"Thank you. Actually I have a question now." Erin's expression became serious.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Why isn't there an alternate version of my mother?"

The women exchanged glances. How could they explain this to her? Luckily John returned with the pudding before either of them had a chance to. Kate suspected, though, that Erin's curiosity would not just be deferred.

"There you go, scamp." John sat down heavily. "That was the last pudding, you know. I had to fight off Rodney to get it, and that is not an easy job. He may seem like a wimp, but when it comes to food he's quite a demon!"

Teyla raised her eyebrow. "I'm astonished you were able to overpower such a beast!"

"Yeah, well, it was all for you, scamp." John ruffled Erin's hair again.

Erin looked up from her pudding, chocolate ringing her mouth. "Is that my new nickname?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want."

Erin did not take long in demolishing the pudding. But John thought that most of it probably ended up on her face rather than her stomach. For all her intelligence, Erin was just as cheeky and messy as any other 5 year old. Teyla graciously handed Erin a napkin.

"Thank you," John said, and Teyla hid a laugh. "Well, we'd better get going. Do you know where Ronon is?"

"I believe he is training," Teyla answered.

"Then can we go see Rodney?" Erin asked.

John got up. "Sure. I think he sloped off to his lab after that beating I gave him. We can go see him after Ronon."

"Great." Erin hopped off her chair and strode off, leaving John behind.

"You've got your hands full with that one," smiled Kate.

"Don't I know it," John replied before rushing off after his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

A young marine thumped to the floor as John and Erin walked into the gym

A young marine thumped to the floor as John and Erin walked into the gym.

"I see you're keeping busy," John quipped to Ronon, who grinned. The marine got up, groaning. "I think that's enough for one day," said John.

"Thank you sir," wheezed the marine and he staggered out of the door.

Ronon glanced over from sorting out his fighting sticks. "You always ruin my fun. So this is Erin?"

"Yep," John glanced down at the child, and was surprised to see that she looked quite scared. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Erin clutched at his trousers as she answered. "I don't know him – he wasn't in my Atlantis."

Now John could understand her fear. Ronon could be quite scary at first glance, especially for a child. "Hey, don't worry, he's a big softie really!"

Ronon grinned nicely. "It's true," he said. John was glad Ronon was playing along. "So," Ronon bent down to Erin's level, "do you like 'our' Atlantis so far?"

Erin smiled shyly at the big man, and came out from behind John's leg a little. "You have better pudding," she replied.

"We stopped by at the mess hall on the way here," John said in explanation.

Ronon nodded, then suddenly seemed fascinated by Erin's ear. Reaching across slowly, he drew out a shiny ring from her messy hair. Erin gasped with innocent amazement, and John chuckled quietly.

"How did you do that?" she smiled.

"Magic," Ronon replied, handing her the silver ring. John recognised it as one of the ones that Ronon used to tame his ferocious mane of hair. "This is for you."

Erin took it silently and stared at it, her eyes wide and her face scrunched up in confusion. John could tell she was trying to work out how the trick worked. John sidled up to Ronon, who was back to sorting out his things.

"I didn't know you could do tricks like that," he whispered.

"You didn't ask," Ronon replied, grinning. "It's just something I learned on Sateda. My niece really liked it."

John raised his eyebrows, but didn't inquire. He had known this man for 3 years, and yet Ronon still surprised him. There was so much John still didn't know about him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Erin liked it too." John glanced over to his daughter. She was experimentally putting the ring back behind her ear to see if it would disappear. He wandered over to her. "Hey, scamp, we'd better get going if we want to see Rodney."

"Ok," she murmured, still engrossed with her investigations. John rolled his eyes to Ronon, who smiled.

"It was very nice to see you," Ronon said to Erin.

She smiled up at him. "You too. I wish that..." but then she stopped, seemingly unable to express what she was thinking. John supposed that she wished that Ronon had been in her Atlantis. "I wish that I could understand your magic," she finished, grinning and frowning at the same time, the ring held tight in her hand. Ok, maybe not then.

"Well I'm sure Rodney will help you figure it out," John said.

"That's right," exclaimed Erin, and strode out the door.

Waving at Ronon, John hurried after her. That girl certainly did know what she wanted. She must take after Elizabeth on that, John thought as he ran through the corridors after Erin.

Rodney was at his computer when John and Erin walked in. Rodney didn't seem to notice their entrance. John cleared his throat loudly.

"If you're bringing coffee then leave it on the table. If not I can't see any reason for you to need to interrupt my very important work, so just get out."

Polite, as usual. "Rodney, Erin wanted to come and see you. Is that a good enough reason?" John grinned down at Erin, who smiled back. She didn't seem surprised at Rodney's snappiness.

"Erin?" Rodney looked up eventually. "Ah yes, the other Elizabeth's daughter..."

Rodney seemed at a loss for words. John wasn't surprised. Luckily, Erin was unperturbed. She skipped over to his desk and peered at his computer. "What'cha doing?"

Rodney looked uncomfortable with the child in such close proximity. John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Erin, give Rodney some space would you?"

"No, it's alright." Rodney finally found his voice. "I'm running a ZPM diagnostic. Hopefully it will explain the power fluctuations we've been experiencing recently."

"Oh," said Erin, peering intently at the screen. "It doesn't seem to explain much."

Rodney sighed. "Well, I wouldn't expect it to mean much to you..."

Erin looked affronted. "In my Atlantis you taught me how to understand this stuff. This diagnostic shows that nothing is wrong with the ZPM, which doesn't explain the power fluc... fluc... problems."

John grinned to himself while Rodney stuttered in reply. Erin may have the brain of Einstein, but she still stumbled over long words. It was these little defining features that made him smile. He realised he was getting quite attached to this demanding yet endearing little genius. Erin was now exploring Rodney's lab, pointing out differences to the lab in her reality.

"...but there's still a lot of food wrappers!" She grinned, happy. "Do you like Hershey's bars?"

Rodney grimaced. "Oh, no. I hate American chocolate. It's disgusting."

John felt he had to intervene. "Hey, now, American chocolate rules!"

Erin giggled naughtily. "I hate them too! In my reality you used to smuggle English and European chocolate bars from Radek's supply for me!"

"Huh," Rodney said, grinning smugly. "I must really like you then!"

Erin grinned in the same smug way. "Everyone likes me!"

"I can imagine," John murmured. "Right, scamp, we'd better let Rodney get back to his work."

"Oh, she can stay a little longer," Rodney objected, smiling gratuitously at Erin.

John knew Rodney only wanted Erin around because she complimented him. "What about your 'very important work'?" John said.

Rodney looked back at his computer and sighed. "Right. Alright Erin, you'd better do as John says."

"Can I come see you later?" Erin smiled cutely. No wonder she always seemed to get what she wanted.

"Sure."

"Come on," John said, opening the door and bowing Erin out. Erin grinned at him and skipped out. Rolling his eyes to Rodney, John followed her out. "So where do you want to go now?"

Erin thought for a moment. "I want to go back to Mummy. I miss her."

John, thinking that the meeting must be over now, answered "sure. Why don't we wait for her in the guest quarters? I'll show you how Ronon's trick works if you like."

"Really?"

"Anything you want," smiled John. "So you and Rodney are friends, huh," he asked as they walked through the corridors.

"Yep."

"Who would have thought."


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting took all day. They didn't even stop for lunch, or dinner. Elizabeth found the whole experience very exhausting. She couldn't understand why she was so tired. She never used to find negotiations so tiring. But then, she had never been the one who was getting grilled before. And what a grilling. The whole meeting had just been Woolsey and his flunkies asking her question after question, demanding her to relate her experiences in her reality in great detail. Experiences she had no wish to re-live. Like what happened to John. That was why she didn't want him in there with her. She didn't want him to know, at least not yet. Elizabeth dragged herself through the corridors, her marine guard always close behind. She had been directed to her quarters, and been assured that her daughter would be there. It would be a relief to see Erin. Just to prove that there was something to anchor Elizabeth to her home, to prove to her that she wasn't just floating in between reality and madness. At the moment Elizabeth wasn't sure of anything. Eventually she reached her room. Opening the door, she realised that the lights were off. Erin must be asleep. Was it really that late? She walked in, the marine staying outside the door. As the door swished shut behind her, she noticed a figure in the corner of the room. She was about to notify the marine, when he turned.

"Oh, you're back."

John. The sight of him made her head spin.

"Yes."

He came slowly towards her, and her heart beat faster with each step he took. Didn't he realise what he was doing to her?

"Erin's asleep," he said quietly. "I wouldn't let her wait up, and she eventually fell asleep."

Elizabeth glanced over to her sleeping daughter. Erin's face was peaceful, and she frowned slightly as she dreamed. "I'm sorry it took so long, I..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself, Elizabeth."

He tentatively reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. She closed her eyes, remembering his touch. The touch she hadn't felt in so long.

"John, I can't..."

"Sssh..." His hand travelled from her hair and lightly brushed her lips. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered all the moments they had shared, their last moments. "Hey, it's ok," he breathed and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed quietly against his shoulder, unable to resist. Even though he was right here, so close, the pain she had felt ever since he died throbbed even stronger through her. This couldn't be real. And yet... "You don't always have to be so strong, Elizabeth," John whispered into her hair. "Not with me."

"I know," she replied. Pulling away slightly she gazed into his face, his eyes burning into her own. The connection she felt was exactly the same as with her own John. Slowly she leaned closer, at first to persuade herself that he was really there, but then it became something different. His hand curled behind her neck as she shut her eyes, pulling her in, faster, stronger. When their lips met it was so light, so tender. Then suddenly they were both kissing with a passion born of loss, both trying to persuade themselves that it was real, that they weren't dreaming. That they were together at last. That he was finally kissing her, this woman that he had admired and loved silently for so long. That she was kissing him, her pillar of strength, her lost lover, her best friend. After so long apart. And then it was over.

"Sorry," Elizabeth breathed. "I didn't mean to... I wasn't..."

John looked her straight in the eye. "Well I was."

And then they were kissing again, holding each other so tight so that neither could escape, grasping to a dream that they hoped would never end. But end it must, and it did. Neither of them said a word as John silently said goodbye and left. Neither of them said a word as Elizabeth watched him go, feeling whole at last. As Elizabeth finally laid down to sleep beside her daughter she realised that she hadn't felt this peaceful in 2 years. Tucking an arm protectively around Erin, Elizabeth shut her eyes, falling immediately into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin woke before her mother. She sighed as her eyes drifted open, enjoying the warmth of the sun filtering through the filmy curtains. It was nice to be in a place she was sure of, where no crazed marine would smash in, where she was safe from the Replicator's cruel experiments. Yes, she knew. How could she not? She didn't know how... Somehow the information was just there, in her mind. It didn't worry her though. She was used to just knowing things.

Rodney. She wanted to see Rodney, Erin decided. She wanted to ask him something, and it would require a lot of food as bribery. Erin jumped up quietly, anxious not to wake Elizabeth. She wiggled into her dress, a simple white shift that Teyla had leant her (as all her other clothes were left behind). Caught up in her plan, Erin dashed to the door... But before she left she turned. Her mother seemed peacefully asleep, but Erin knew different. So often Elizabeth would wake in the night, sometimes screaming, sometimes crying. Erin even caught her sleepwalking, dangerous in their mutinous city. But Erin was confident that Elizabeth was safe here, even if she did decide to go for a slumberous wander.

Erin slipped out of the door, waiting as it swished shut behind her. The marine standing guard was snoring lightly, slumped where he had slid down the wall, presumably from exhaustion. Erin giggled quietly. Taking her chance she ran silently through the corridors, deftly hiding if she spotted someone. She was familiar with all the hidey holes of Atlantis – she had had to use them many times on her world. Soon she had found the mess hall, and she gathered up all the pudding she could find, carrying it in her skirt.

Rodney was asleep on his desk, his mouth hanging open. Erin giggled again and poked him lightly. Nothing happened. Frowning, she poked him again. Nothing happened. Sighing, she crept closer.  
"Red alert!" she said loudly into his ear.

Rodney jerked awake.  
"whu...hoo... bah! Erin, you gave me a heart attack!"

"No I didn't," countered Erin cheekily.

"That's not the... is that pudding?"

Erin nodded, and Rodney snatched several pots from her skirt. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he mumbled a reply about a low metabolism and needing sugar in the morning. She giggled again.

"Anyway," Rodney said testily once he had devoured half Erin's stash. "Why are you up so early? Don't you small... things need sleep or something?" Rodney harrumphed, turning back to his monitor and switching it on.

"I came to ask a favour," Erin said frankly.

"Oh, here we go. What is it, huh? You want to use one of my, very EXPENSIVE I might add, computers to play games? Or maybe you want to jump on me or something?" Rodney glowered at her, but she simply smiled sweetly.

"No. I want to know if there's any way for you to establish a connection with my universe."

"Why would you want to do that? Wasn't it terrible there?"

"Exactly." Erin stood up straighter. "I want to rescue everyone."


End file.
